


Loving Home

by amster21



Series: There's No Place Like Home [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amster21/pseuds/amster21
Summary: Finding true love is not the happily ever after they always promised. It is only the beginning, and it's a struggle. There is hurt, sorrow, but hopefully one day happiness. Love is hard work, but, in the end, it is worth every second. This is the story of Ruby and Dorothy's ever after.





	1. Meet the Granny

**Author's Note:**

> I have much planned for this, but it will be slow updates, just fyi. I will try to write in the little free time that I have, so stick with me.

It had been a long day, and now they were finally home. At least Ruby hoped it would be home for the both of them. She guided her friend through the sleepy town, hand in hand, pointing out different landmarks. It was all too much for the other woman, who smiled and nodded none-the-less. Toto trailed at their side, marking trees and fire hydrants on the way. He had already claimed this town as his.

 

The two women finally arrived at their destination, the Storybrooke Inn. Ruby came to a stop before reaching the door, and dropped Dorothy's hand. The newcomer could feel her companion's nerves radiating off her.

 

“Hey, Wolfie. We don't have to do this. I'll find somewhere else to sleep.”

 

“No, no. It's fine.” She tried to put on a brave face. Ruby had never introduced Granny to anyone she had dated, not that they were dating. And now she was bringing home her true love, a woman. She feared how her grandmother would take all of this. The young were-woman took in a deep breath, settled her nerves, and crossed the threshold.

 

As soon as she walked through the door, Granny was there engulfing her granddaughter in a tight hug. “You're home! My sweet girl.”

 

“I missed you, Granny.” She melted into the arms of her grandmother, relieved to be home.

 

The old inn keeper did not think she would ever see her Ruby again. The girl had left for the Enchanted Forest to find her people. It was a journey sure to be long and dangerous.

 

A small creature growled at their feet, disrupting the reunion. “Did you find your pack?” Granny asked, quizzically glancing down at the fury mutt.

 

“Sort of.” Ruby pulled away from the embrace. “That's Toto. And this is Dorothy.” She gestured to the woman standing behind her, her nerves returning.

 

Granny's eyes finally acknowledged the other woman. The old wolf had smelled them a mile away, their scents mixed together in an intimate way, an unnatural way. She looked the stranger up and down with a penetrating gaze, then raised a questioning eyebrow at her granddaughter.

 

“She's not....she's not a wolf.” Ruby clarified. “She just needs a place to stay. Just for a while until she can find her own place.”

 

“Hm. I suppose she needs it free of charge?” said the older woman, seeming irritated.

 

“Well, just for now. She'll pay us back when she finds work. Maybe she can help out at the diner till then.”

 

Dorothy felt uneasy under the scrutinizing glares of the venerable woman. She looked at Ruby worriedly. She could do many things, but waitressing and cooking were definitely not on the list.

 

The gray haired matriarch read her thoughts. “Doesn't look like the waitress type. Ain't gonna be worth my while if I end up a few glasses short,” Granny rebuffed.

 

Dorothy knew how important this was to her partner. She needed this woman's approval, she needed to do whatever it took to get her goodwill. “I'll do anything to repay your kindness, ma'am.”

 

Ruby smiled at her. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

 

Granny saw the subtle gesture. Nothing could get past the old woman. “Hm. Didn't know you were a gay.” She threw at her granddaughter.

 

“I'm not.” Ruby immediately responded, her smile fading instantly. “I mean, I'm...” she looked into Dorothy's eyes. Out of all the possibilities she had imagined when she left on this journey several months ago, she had not expected to meet someone that would come to mean so much in such a short time. She had not expected to fall in love. She had not expected to be this happy.“Sometimes you find your pack in unexpected places.”

 

“Well maybe you were looking in the wrong places. I thought you were looking for our people, not to settle for an outsider.” She looked at the stranger with disdain.

 

“I was, but my search brought me to...”

 

“You stick to your kind, and I don't mean the woman kind,” her grandmother interrupted. “I expected better from you, Red.” She stared down her granddaughter with a disapproving glower.

 

“This is not what I expected either. But this isn't some phase, or whatever. This is...”

 

“You will not speak to me this way, young lady.” Granny's voice rose, her tone sharp.

 

The tension was getting too high for Dorothy. This was already turning out to be a mistake. This was Kansas all over again. No one wanted her here either. She was only causing problems for her new friend. Trying to tamp down the rising emotions, she quickly made for the exit.

 

The door slammed shut, catching Ruby's attention. She was tired, and not ready to deal with this. She hadn't had time to process today's events herself. “Look, Granny. Dorothy was under a sleeping curse, and I woke her. Me! We shared true love's kiss. So you might not agree with this, us, but she's my destiny, and no one can fight that. And if you have a problem with it, then we'll just find some place else to live.” Even though her alter ego was a ferocious beast, these were big words for the waitress. In the Enchanted Forest she would have been severely punished for such disrespect. She did not want to stay to deal with the repercussions, so she left after her distressed friend.

 

The imposing older woman gave a long sigh as she watched her granddaughter run out the door. If this was, in fact, true love, then she would have to accept it eventually.

 


	2. Together

Ruby's hands were still shaking as she escaped the Inn. The confrontation left her nerves on edge, the adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She dreaded the thought of having to choose between her grandmother or potential love. She had always had a rebellious side, but Granny had never raised her voice like this. Sometimes fate could be quite cruel, she thought to herself.

 

She followed after Toto around the block. The furry hound speedily made his way, zigzagging nose to the ground. His tail wagged uncontrollably when he found the stoic woman sitting on the sidewalk like a marble statue, emotionless eyes gazing into empty space, the calm warrior on a stormy sea. He approached warily.

 

Quiet whimpers from her four legged companion pulled Dorothy from her thoughts. The pup crawled into his owner's lap, drawing a faint smile from her lips. Dorothy had battled dangerous creatures, survived in a strange land on her own as a young girl, stared down a wicked sorceress. She had fought for so long, never questioning her virtue, never doubting her path. Until now.

 

Even without looking, the quiet warrior knew her partner was there. The connection between them had been instantaneous, but obviously fate had made a mistake. Why would destiny match two people to fall in love if it would only bring them pain? It is better to never love than to live with heartbreak, she thought. Dorothy did not make eye contact with the other woman who still stood a few feet away. Her voice rang strong and steady. “I shouldn't have come here. Toto and I will be leaving.”

 

“No!” Ruby interrupted, reaching out to her friend. Her hand stopped short, mere millimeters from contact. Aside from holding hands and small life giving kisses, the two had not touched and it felt like still a boundary between them too soon to cross. Instead she lowered herself, kneeling next to the aggrieved woman. “No, please don't. I....I would really like you to stay.”

 

“Doesn't seem like I'm welcome here. I'm only causing trouble for you.”

 

“Hey, look at me.” The were-woman urged. Dorothy turned her head, but kept her eyes on the ground. “ _I_ want you here. I...need you here. If it weren't for you I'd still be out there wondering aimlessly. If it weren't for you, I would've never found my home.”

 

Dorothy finally met her eyes, the genuineness of her words piercing right to her soul. A small smile graced her face. “And if it weren't for you, I'd still be in a sleeping curse.”

 

“Well, Kansas, it's a good thing you got me then.” A glimmer of hope surged through both women once again. Ruby stood up and reached out her hand. “Come on. Let's get out of this cold.”

 


	3. Tough Love

Snow White found her homecoming bittersweet. She was overjoyed to see her little boy, but her husband and family had been left behind. But she had hope. The princess knew her prince would find his way home, he always did.

 

It was approaching 10 p.m. that evening when Neal finally drifted off to sleep. That was when she heard a hesitant knock at her door through the now silent apartment. Snow opened the door to reveal her former traveling companions, exhaustion and hurt clear on their faces. “Hey Ruby. What's going on? Everything ok?” She asked with concern.

 

“Hey, yea, sorry to bother you so late. I saw the light still on and figured you were still up.” Ruby answered, eyes cast downward. “Things with Granny....didn't go so well.”

 

Snow made a knowing face. She suspected the old woman would not be won easily. “Take Emma's room upstairs.” She opened the door wider and watched as the couple slowly made their way up the winding metal staircase, air of defeat on their faces.

 

The young (technically not so young) mother set about cleaning up. It was late and she was tired, but she had a feeling her friend would need to talk about tonight's events. Shortly she heard soft footsteps making their way down. Ruby slowly made her way down, her limbs weighed by disappointment. Snow hurt for her friend. In the underworld, she had seen a new fire in the werewolf's eyes, a new purpose to fight. But the woman standing before her seemed so lost.

 

“I'll make us some tea.” Snow White said knowingly. The former princess drifted through the kitchen setting a kettle on the stove and getting two teacups. “Here, sit.” Snow pointed at the stool by the kitchen counter.

 

Ruby scoffed. “I'm a wolf, not a dog.” But she sat anyways.

 

Snow placed the hot mug of chamomile tea in front of Ruby. The short haired brunette knew her friend was stalling, and the constant fidgeting was starting to drive her crazy. “So what happened?”

 

“I.....” Ruby stilled her nervous twitching. A lone tear started to make its way down her cheek as she remembered the look of disappointment on her grandmother's face. Her best friend was quick to come to her side and wrap her arms around her. From the emotional state of the woman in her arms, Snow had a fairly good idea how things had gone at the Inn.

 

Ruby sighed deeply. “I thought she would've been happy for me. I found my True Love.”

 

“Oh honey, she'll come around, you'll see. Just give her time. Once she sees how happy you two are together, she'll come back to you. I promise.” Her words seemed to reassure her friend enough to calm the sobbing.

 

“It's just so much. Yesterday I was a lone wolf in search of my pack, and now I'm back here with my true love that I've only just met, but I feel like we've known each other for so long, and I can't stop thinking about her. She's strong, and beautiful, and kind, but Granny can't see that. She won't even try! And it's not like I chose it this way. It's fate that stuck us together. It's like we're forced into this, without even considering if it's what we want. Not that I don't want to be with her, because I do. But it's a woman! My true love is a woman, how does that even happen? I mean she's gorgeous and amazing, and god, I just want to kiss her all the time, but now Granny wants nothing to do with me....”

 

“Ruby! Stop!” Snow said to let her friend catch her breath. She continued rubbing soothing circles on her friend's back. “You're way overthinking this.”

 

Ruby chuckled at herself. “I'm just so scared this was the wrong thing to do.”

 

The warrior princess understood Red's distress, but to her, love was never the wrong choice, no matter what. “When you look at her, do you feel wrong?”

 

A bright smile shone through Ruby's tears from the thought of Dorothy. “No,” she breathed.

 

“Then it's not. No good thing comes easily. There's always obstacles. That's how you know it'll be worth it. Heck, even with David we had a rough start. I was a wanted criminal and he was engaged to someone else! And during the curse he actually _was_ married. So many people hated me, but I knew we belonged together. It was a painful period, but I'm so glad we fought through it because now we're happy and a family. Just give your grandmother some time. Trust me, things will work out.”

 

Ruby's tears stopped flowing, and were replaced by a hopeful smile. “So what do we do now?”

 

“Love isn't complicated.” As far as true love was concerned, Snow White was one of the experts. Their story transcended realms and their love overcame curses. “Actually, I think love is one of the simplest things in life. If you care about each other, then just be together. Don't worry about what fate says or what other people think. You just take it one day at a time. Get to know one another. Enjoy being together. Take her out on a date or something.”

 

“A date,” the gears in her head started turning. “Sure, I can do that. Thanks, Snow.” She finally took a sip of her lukewarm tea. A smirk made its way onto her lips. “You're really cheesy, you know that?”

 

“Ha! You love it,” Snow bumped her friend's shoulder and returned her smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I welcome any feedback and comments.


	4. Nightmares

Ruby made her way back up to the room late that night. The talk with Snow had helped set her mind at ease. The future still seemed ambiguous, but at least she had the love and support of her best friend.

 

The door to the room opened with a dull creak. Ruby winced at the noise, hoping it hadn't woken up Dorothy. She craned her head around the door to check. The moonlight fought its way through the window, outlining a bundled form on the bed. Dorothy's chest rhythmically moved up and down with every breath, deep in slumber. Only Toto had heard her, lifting his head lazily as if grouchily telling her to be quiet. She mouthed an apology as the pup laid anew comfortably at his master's feet.

 

The exhausted werewolf tip-toed into the room over to the makeshift bed on the floor. There had been no arguments about their sleeping arrangements, both women too uncertain to surmount the empty distance between them. Ruby cocooned herself into her blankets, her heavy eyelids soon shut, and her mind turned to better days ahead. She was on the brink of sleep when her wolfish ears heard a muffled sound. She looked around, but nothing was amiss. She waited, ears perked. Then she heard it again, a quiet whimper coming from the bed. Ruby glanced over her pile of blankets in Dorothy's direction. The other woman seemed to still be dreaming, but her features appeared tense even in the low light of the night.

 

Toto drowsily lifted his head to look at his owner, his slumber once again disrupted. But his fury brows showed concern for Dorothy, not annoyance. He cautiously crept up the bed, snuggled against her back, and rested his head over her arm. This was as close to a hug the fury animal could manage, but it wasn't easing the woman's sleep. He looked at Ruby as if asking her to help his human.

 

The waitress sat up unsure of what to do. She didn't know if she should wake her friend, or let her sleep. She really wanted to wrap her in her arms and lull her back to a peaceful dream. She wanted to lay with her, and brush her fingertips up and down her back until they both fell asleep. She wanted to kiss her on the forehead and whisper that she was safe and loved. But Ruby didn't know how the reserved woman would react.

 

The unconscious woman kept making strained noises. Her jaw was clenched and her brow furrowed. Whatever was going on in her head, it was anything but a pleasant dream. Ruby kept watch over her, but the whimpering soon turned to shaking, and Ruby grew concerned.

 

Ruby brushed aside her blanket and crawled to the side of the bed. “Hey Dorothy, wake up,” she whispered in what she hoped was a soothing voice. She reached out a tentative hand. Her fingers grazed the sleeping woman's shoulder. As soon as she made contact, the tormented sleeper grabbed her shirt with an iron grip and pulled her forward, startling Ruby. She stayed frozen, waiting to see if Dorothy had finally woken up. After her heartbeat settled to a normal rhythm, the werewolf looked down. Dorothy seemed to still be dreaming, but her face had softened and her breathing slowed.

 

Ruby smiled, admiring the beauty of her true love. Somehow she had helped with the nightmare and she felt glad. The situation over, the drained woman tried to pull away to go back to her bed on the ground, but the hand in her shirt held firm. She could force the hand to release, but she really didn't want to wake up Dorothy. Finding no other solution, she slowly made her way onto the bed next to her friend. She gently covered the clenched hand with her own, and laid her head on the pillow.

 

The nightmare seemed to be over and Dorothy was once again sound asleep, sandwiched between her two loyal companions. Ruby was overcome with peace at that moment, looking upon the woman that had turned her life upside down. They would be alright, all three of them, together. They could stave off the nightmares. Together.

 


	5. Recovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I think this is a really long chapter (at least that's what it felt like writing it), but hopefully you enjoy it. I now have a clear outline for the story. (Advice: plan out your story first!) I don't have a beta so no one has edited this unfortunately. I apologize in advance for any errors.

Morning came sooner than desired. Both women refused to open their eyes, enjoying the closeness. But for Toto, it was time to get up. Tail wagging happily, he bounced on his master, attacking her face with kisses. Dorothy groaned in protest. She swatted her hand blindly towards the pup who evaded it easily and continued with his assault. Once Toto had an idea in his little head, it was pointless to try to dissuade him. 

 

“Alright, alright, I’m up,” Dorothy reluctantly croaked, eyes still closed. But that seemed enough to get the mutt off her face. Toto jumped to the floor, and scratched at the door, continuing to make a ruckus. 

 

“Tomorrow, he’s sleeping on the floor,” Ruby decided, not one for early mornings. It had been impossible for her to stay asleep either with the four legged monster running about in the room. 

 

Dorothy finally opened her eyes to look at her partner accusingly. “Ha! I thought you were suppose to be the one sleeping on the floor,” she countered playfully.

 

Ruby’s cheeks flushed pink. “Yea, sorry about that,” she said sheepishly. “You were having a bad dream, and I tried to wake you. But then you held me hostage.” Ruby peered down to Dorothy's hand still holding on to her shirt.

 

Dorothy finally seemed to notice, and quickly pulled away, embarrassed. “Sorry,” she looked away.

 

“Don't worry, it was way more comfortable here than on the ground. Thanks for sharing the bed.” She replied with a cheeky grin, trying to bring back the playful mood. Dorothy had not explicitly given her permission to join her, but Ruby was still grateful. 

 

“Sure.” The other woman couldn’t make eye contact, still too embarrassed from her moment of vulnerability. 

 

The werewolf decided to change to a more comfortable topic. “So I was thinking, maybe today I can show you around town a little more. Storybrooke is a lot nicer in the day time. What do you say?” She sat up, already getting excited about spending a whole day with this amazing woman. 

 

“Ok.” 

 

“Great! I just gotta run to the Inn really quick and grab some clothes and then we’ll go.” Ruby continued with her morning’s to do list. 

 

“Ok.” The curly brunette was not one for wordy talks. In the short time they’d spent together, Ruby had quickly learned that Dorothy was straight-forward and did not waste her breath on useless words. 

 

“....Can’t wait to have really deep conversations with you.” Ruby fired with a playful smirk. 

 

Dorothy shoved her off the bed with a wide grin. Ruby yelped as her body thunked loudly on the ground, the chill of the early morning hitting her body all at once. 

 

“Go Wolfie, let me sleep in peace.” Dorothy ordered, throwing the thick comforter over herself. “And take Toto, he needs to pee.”

 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes at the aggravating woman, but a faint smile betrayed her annoyance. She snuck in a quick peck on the other woman's forehead before making a dash for the door. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ruby’s cheerful mood depleted with each step closer to the apartment she shared with her grandmother at the Inn. Not wanting to encounter a repeat of the previous night, she timed her entry during the breakfast rush at the diner. The wound of disapproval still fresh, she hoped that maybe with time, her grandmother’s heart would change. But this morning was still too raw. 

 

The young woman used the back entrance, slowly opening doors, and tiptoeing about. She listened to the noises of the crowded diner, making sure Granny would be preoccupied. Once in their apartment, Ruby quickly located her one and only suitcase, and packed it with as many clothes as quickly as she could. 

 

During the curse, she had dreamt of leaving Storybrooke and traveling the world. In a moment of bravery, a rebellious Ruby had bought the blue flannel, roller carry-on suitcase (it had been challenging to find in the secluded town). Her intent hadn’t been on visiting any place in particular, but about breaking free from the shackles of this humdrum life. It had been about proving to herself that she could survive on her own. But Granny had scoffed at the idea, and told her she would never go anywhere. The dejection had been too great, and Ruby had put away the luggage to collect dust under her bed along with all her dreams. 

 

But today filled her with a new sense of adventure. She was no longer the young maiden under her grandmother’s care. Today she was an adult. An independent woman, setting out to build her future with someone. She felt strong, and excited. And a little nervous. 

 

Her packing skills had been record breaking, packing most of her belongings in under two minutes. Ruby quickly closed the zipper, set the wheels on the ground, extended the handle, and made for the door to the rhythm of her racing heartbeat. Unfortunately, her visit had not been fast enough and a stern Granny opened the apartment door seconds before her. 

 

The look the elder Lucas gave her would have stopped an army. Ruby’s bravery cowered in an instant. 

 

“I see you’re not here to stay, girl,” the older woman’s words were sharp. Her eyes bore intimidatingly into her grandchild.

 

Ruby immediately averted her eyes, insecurities returning. “Just came to pick up some things.” 

 

The older woman looked her up and down, purposefully prolonging the silence. “Well then, since you don’t want to be here, I believe there’s no point in you having a key.” Granny reach out her hand palm up. She hoped her harsh words would make her granddaughter see reason. 

 

Ruby’s wide eyes shot up. The unforgiving, unrelenting stare of the senior woman showed no remorse. Granny hadn’t asked where she would stay, or inquired as to her well being. She was discarding her granddaughter without care. Ruby’s heart dropped at the rejection, but soon filled with anger. This was not fair. How dare her grandmother evict her because of whom she dates. She had snuck around with worse while her cursed self. Dorothy was honorable, and caring, and good. But Granny was judging her without making an effort to get to know her. Ruby’s resolve strengthened as she gripped the carry-on handle firmly, handed over her keys, and walked out head held high. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A hungry (and loud) baby kept Dorothy from continuing her slumber. That, and an excited little pup who kept jumping over her, trying to push the blankets off her face. With a sigh of resignation, the young woman got up and headed downstairs towards the aroma of strong coffee. 

 

“Good morning,” Snow greeted her from the kitchen with a sincere smile. “I made coffee. We also have tea, or juice, or lemonade. I can make pancakes. Or would you rather have eggs? I should make eggs. Protein is good in the morning.” The young mother, always the generous hostess, babbled on while trying to juggle a squirming Neal. 

 

“That is very kind of you, thank you. Coffee is just fine,” Dorothy did not want to burden her new friend. 

 

“Ok, great.” 

 

“Do you mind if I wash up?” 

 

“Oh, of course! The bathroom is right there, towels in the top cupboard.” Snow pointed to the corner room without looking, finally able to pacify her son with a bottle of warm milk. 

 

It was refreshing to shower, to wash off the grime of countless journeys… in a human sized shower. Dorothy had spent years in Oz, and for a non-munchkin some things had been difficult. She took her time, finding the hot water burning her back therapeutic. She took pleasure in brushing her hair, and dressing in clean clothes, feeling new and invigorated. 

 

A door slamming interrupted her mid-braid. She peeked out of the bathroom, only to find a somber Snow White still on the couch. Dorothy looked around puzzled as to the source of the noise. Another door slam upstairs answered her silent question. 

 

The Kansan ascended each step quietly. She concluded her partner’s visit to the inn had not been without confrontation. Dorothy entered the room cautiously to her friend huddled up on the bed. Her heart broke for her Ruby. She knew what it was like to be rejected by family. It was the reason she had returned and stayed in Oz. 

 

She approached the bed tentatively. “Wolfie? Are you ok?” 

 

A sniffling Ruby lifted her head slightly to wipe her eyes, but kept her face hidden. “Yea, I’m fine.” 

 

Dorothy knew she was lying. She didn’t want to push, but wanted to comfort her somehow. Never one good with words, she approached the bed and laid a measured hand on the other woman’s back. The crying woman did not pull back, so Dorothy pressed more surely. 

 

“She threw me out. Her own flesh and blood, just threw me away like, like garbage. Like she didn’t care about me. Like she never did. I just can’t…” The sobs returned, the distraught woman unable to suppress her pain. 

 

“Hey. It’s…”  _ okay _ . But it was far from okay. Dorothy knew the devastation from being abandoned. She had felt it herself. She still suffered the repercussions from being orphaned twice. No words soothed such deep wounds, only time. Dorothy sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing calming circles along her partner’s back subconsciously. They stayed this way for a long while, enjoying the comfort from each other, until the tears ebbed. 

 

“So. Storybrooke...” Dorothy tried to change the mood to a lighter topic by mentioning their earlier plans. 

  
Ruby conceded getting out would be a good idea. Wiping her cheeks off the last of her tears, the werewoman turned to face her friend, finally taking in her appearance. She hadn’t noticed that Dorothy had changed. Not having a change of clothes, the foreigner had been given some of Emma’s, whose wardrobe mainly consisted of skinny jeans, flannel shirts, and tank tops. Ruby’s jaw dropped. “Wow!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the intended direction for this story. But after speaking to a friend, it was obvious that Granny would not be immediately accepting of the relationship. To all those that have come out, you are my hero.


End file.
